Truth Or Dare With Aang And The Gang!
by Sapphire Jade Eyes
Summary: Everyone decides to play Truth or Dare. Hilarity ensues.


**Hi guys! First Last Airbender Fanfic so be nice! Basically the story is about how everyone is bored and they decide to play truth or dare.**

**Truth or Dare Bending Style!**

"Hey guys, I have an idea! Let's play Truth or Dare!" said Suki.

"Okay, so we all know the rules?" asked Katara.

"No, I don't!" Aang cried. Everyone stared at him. "What? I've been trapped in an ice berg for a hundred years, so I never played Truth or Dare!"

"Good Point," Sokka said.

"Okay then, rules are if you chicken out of the Dare you have to take of one piece of clothes, and if you don't answer the question truthfully you have to take off two pieces of clothes! Okay?" asked Azula. Everyone nodded. "Okay, Aang, truth or dare?" asked Toph.

"Dare, I'm the Avatar, I can handle anything you throw at me!" Aang said enthusiastically. You could tell he hadn't played with Toph before. Toph smiled evilly.

"I dare you to kiss Katara on the lips for a full five seconds!" She declared. Aang blushed, but leaned over and kissed Katara for a full five seconds. On the third second, Azula fire bended a blue heart around them, which made both Katara and Aang blush bright red. "Katara and Aang, sitting in a tree, K - I - S - S - I - N - G!" taunted Tylee, whilst laughing her head off. 5 seconds was up.

"Alright, Sokka, truth or dare?" Aang asked.

"Dare!" Sokka asked. He didn't think Aang could come up with an embarrassing dare. And he was a man!

"Alright, I dare you to say 'I'm a girl, girl's rock!' in a girly voice every time someone says 'what?' Aang said. Everyone caught on.

"_What_ was the dare?" Toph asked.

"I'm a girl, girl's rock!" Sokka said as he glowered.

"Yeah, _what_ was the dare?" Tylee asked.

"I'm a girl, girl's rock!" Sokka growled.

"_What_ was that?" Azula asked.

"I'm a girl, girl's rock!" Sokka yelled, then, realizing that meant other people could here, quieted down.

"_What_?" asked Zuko.

"I'm a girl, girl's rock!" Sokka whimpered.

"Enough with the _what_ already! He's had enough of _what_!" Suki said with a laugh. Sokka glared daggers at her, but said

"I'm a girl, girl's rock! I'm a girl, girl's rock!"

"Is it over?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, but you still have to say it. We just won't say it on purpose now!" Aang laughed as he said it.

"Zuko, truth or dare?" Sokka asked.

"Just because I have a past full of things I don't want to share, I'll say dare," Zuko replied as he looked at the ground. Sokka smiled even more evilly than Toph.

"I dare you to kiss Tylee on the lips!" Sokka said triumphantly. Zuko blushed bright red and looked at Mai, who shook her head and glared at Zuko. Zuko took of his shoe.

"Azula, truth or dare?" Zuko asked.

"Truth, brother," Azula said.

"Did you really go insane back when we fought an Agni ki?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, but thanks to you I got help, and now I'm back to my glorious self!" She answered.

"Katara, truth or dare?" Azula asked.

"Truth," Katara answered.

"What do you feel about your relationship with Zuko?" Azula asked with a grin.

"I'll be able to tell if you lie!" Toph reminded Katara.

Katara went bright red and Zuko went a shade darker.

"Well, Zuko is... like a brother to me. Now. Before he turned good, he was the man I saw when I thought of who was evil. Not anymore, though, I swear!" Katara said. Everyone looked at Toph. She shrugged, "True," she said simply.

"Toph, truth or dare?" Katara asked.

"Dare, baby!" Toph jumped to her feet.

"I dare you to kiss Jung Jung on the cheek!" Katara said.

Toph went up, did it, then made a hole in the earth and dropped into it so Jung Jung couldn't see who did it.

"Just so I can ask you an eeevil question, Katara, truth or dare?" Toph asked.

"I don't want you to ask me another question, so dare," Katara replied. Toph grinned widely.

"I dare you to go up to Master Pukoo and tell him all his work was for nothing because he taught you absolutely nothing!" Toph laughed evilly.

"_What_?" Katara said.

"I'm a girl, girl's rock!" Sokka said quickly.

"But that's suicide!" Aang protested.

"She has to do it, so there!" Toph said.

Turning pale, Katara got up and walked to Master Pukoo. Everyone else followed. "Master Pukoo, I just wanted to tell you that all your work was for nothing because you taught me absolutely nothing!" Katara said in a rush.

"You dare insult me?" roared Pukoo.

"No master Pukoo! It was a dare! We were playing Truth or Dare and Toph dared me to say it! I didn't mean it and I'd be a hopeless case without you!" Katara said quickly.

"Okay then, you may leave," Said Pukoo. Katara scurried away.

"Ha ha ha ha! That was SO funny! You should have seen your face, Katara!" Toph said through giggle fits.

"Yeah, and did you see Gramp Gramp's face? Hah! Priceless!" Said Sokka.

"Oh, that has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen!" said Suki.

"Ha ha," Katara said.

"Mai, truth or dare?" asked Katara.

"Dare, that has GOT to be interesting than truth," Mai said in a bored voice.

"Okay, I dare you to smile for one full hour!" Katara exclaimed.

"Ugh... Fine," Mai said, then she put on a smile so fake it was funny.

"I think that's enough _fun_ for today," Mai said.

"Yeah, you're probably right, _but_ you have to keep smiling for the rest of the hour!" Katara said.

"Fine..." Mai smiled even more fakely. Everyone laughed.

The End

**So how was it? My first Last Airbender Fanfic as I said before so be nice. Please review.**


End file.
